


Not Similar

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Night Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: After dealing with his brother Stalvan, Tobias Mistmantle gets wrecked with knowledge of Stalvan's crimes, only for Kaldorei woman to comfort and reaffirm that he isn't monster like his brother
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Not Similar

**Author's Note:**

> Post-WoW Quest "Mistmantle's Revenge"

Monster.  
I am The Monster.  
To make Make things worse, possibly more monsterous then my undead brother, the serial murderer.  
He went back from Mistmantle Manor with Kaldorei warrior woman Berela to Darkshire. With her help, Tobias Mistmantle, refugee from Gilneas, searched about his brother's aftermath, only to be faced with reveal, easily described as horrifying. Tobias then went to ask and face off Stalvan himself. Undead butcher gleefully admitted his heinous crimes and started furiously fighting Tobias (in his Worgen form) and Berela. In his final words, Stalvan said that two of them aren't so different after all, making allusion to Worgen and Undead Curse. Tobias let out sorrowful howl and run out to woods of Duskwood. She searched for him and found him in his human form on the riverbank.

Tobias shivered with anguish. "To think i grow up with him and him being my kin," Tobias sadly said, "i still CAN'T believe what he has done..." As answer to that, Berelea hugged him tightly, while he silently cried.  
"It's OK, It's Over.", she replied.  
"No, it isn't. He is right. There is no much a difference between me and him, especially with our own Curses." he answered. "The anger, willingness to kill in cold blood..."  
"No, There's A Difference between you two," she determinately said. "HE did his notorious crime, while he was STILL alive, HE willinly welcomed his Undeath to continue his rampage and becoming one of Duskwood's Monstrosities."  
Tobias turned around, "And me?"  
Berelea answered, "YOU ended unwilling victim of your own Curses, but you didn't surrendered to Feral madness and didn't fell into uncurable and unsalvageable rage."  
"But i killed him in rage", Tobias said.  
"It HAD to be done. Letting HIM continue his bloodthirsty murders WASN'T Good Option. HE made HIS choices, HE did butchering of entire family, HE continued his onslaught even with Curse, HE terrorozed people of Darkshire, NOT YOU! You need and have to move on!", she said almost loudly. "You may be brothers, but you have own path, with the future, i hope. HE had his own path and his own choices, for what he got comeuppance long time coming."

Silence.

"Berelea, thank you", Tobias finally said.  
"For what?!?"  
Tobias said, while gently petting her purple face "for supporting and consoling me and making me see truth behind your words. But How to start My own path from begining?"

During their quest for answers, affection had begun to grow between the two of them, she was in awe at the mental fortitude he possessed to retain his humanity despite his affliction, and he marvelled at her generosity and willingness to do the right thing. He did notice and secretly admired Berela's attractive look, silver eyes, and moon-white hair. Berela also noticed Tobias' attractiveness (even in his Worgen form) and also felt sympathy for his family problems.

“I know it is not my place, but I think you have been grieving for too long. Yes, everything is gone, but stil you would not want to let your life pass you by. You will need to love, and even...lust, again. Perhaps it is too soon, perhaps not. You'll have to be the one to determine that.” She turned to leave, trailing her fingers across his broad shoulders as she did and was surprised to feel his hand grab hers.

“Wait,” he said softly. “I think...I think you're right.” With that, he pulled the Night Elf down so that she was cradled in his lap and kissed her deeply. Despite suddeness, Berelea wrinkled her nose as his arms tickled and scratched at her soft skin. However, she quickly became used to it and barely noticed it at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her slender fingers through his hair as she returned the kiss, her nimble tongue stroking his own.

His calloused hand moved up her stomach to her chest, massaging her breasts, which he was pleased to find fit his hands perfectly, through her thin top, causing Berelea to moan into his mouth as they continued to kiss passionately. Suddenly Berelea broke the kiss and smiled. She had felt movement against her rear. Without speaking, she stood and repositioned herself, careful not to step on anything. Meanwhile, Tobias freed himself from his leather pants and transformed. Berelea knelt down, staying on her knees and straddling the Worgen, catching his knotted member between her crotch and his stomach.

Berelea returned her arms to behind Tobias' neck and began to rock back and forth, moving herself against his length. He pulled her face in for another deep kiss with one hand while his other moved to cup her rear beneath her slightly lifted tail.

Berelea's entire body tingled. She longed to feel him inside of her. She longed to satisfy him. Again, she broke their searing kiss and rose on her knees, eliciting a small growl from Tobias. With a “tut tut” Berelea flexed her claws and tore away the bottom of her woolies allowing them to proceed unhindered. She pushed her wet opening against his swollen head. Tobias grunted as his knotted member squeezed into Berelea's tight sex. He removed her top so that there, at least, they could be skin to skin.

They quickly developed a pleasing rhythm. Rocking away from and towards each other. Each thrust causing Tobias to penetrate that much deeper. They continued in this fashion as the the moon and stars rose. The darkness lessened their shyness and their moans and sighs became louder.

Tobias buried his face into Berela's chest, sucking and nibbling at the plum colored flesh. Berelea groaned loudly with pleasure, digging her fingernails into his muscled back. The Night Elf moaned lustily in reply.

Suddenly, he spoke. “I'm sorry Berelea.”

Berelea looked into his eyes. “Sorry? For what?”

“This!” he growled and with one swift movement rolled Kaldorei and himself over so that Berelea was on her back, with him on top.

Berelea laughed and brought her feet up, allowing Worgen more room to move. He was surprised by how soft the hair on her lower legs felt.

In this position, Tobias began to gain the confidence he had lost the moment he found out about Stalvan's crimes. He pumped vigorously, filling the beautiful Night Elf with each thrust. She moaned and writhed beneath him, calling his name between ragged breaths. He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure and her voice. Suddenly he felt something wrap around the base of his member. His eyes shot open to find Berelea grinning impishly. He looked down and saw the tip of her tail wrapped around him. He sighed happily as she began to move it in the opposite direction of his thrusts. Now, no matter which motion he made, it felt amazing.

Cowlen leaned in for yet another long kiss and felt his heart swell as she eagerly returned it. He could tell she wanted nothing more than to please him. He increased his movements, this thought pushing him beyond is breaking point. Berelea screamed in ecstasy as he drove deep into her. She suddenly convulsed beneath him. Her orgasm ran the length of her body, causing her to tighten her sex even more. Cowlen felt the warm rush of liquid as her orgasm tried to force itself out around him and it sent him over the edge. He let out a primal yell as he orgasmed into the Kaldorei, his fluids mingling with her own sweet nectar before he collapsed on top of her.

The pair stayed like this for a long moment in the quiet night. The only sounds were they crickets and their heavy breathing. Eventually, Tobias rolled off Berelea. His seed oozed slowly from Berelea's pulsing sex. Tobias sighed happily and gathered Berelea into his arms.

“Again, thank you, Berelea.” he said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, "for everything."

The Night Elf said nothing but cuddled closer to the Worgen's solid chest. The two fell asleep on the dock, holding onto each other tightly.


End file.
